


Act 1

by quartzguts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Or Is It?, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: crush (noun): a brief but intense infatuation for someone.





	Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...but like what if Mythra had a crush on Minoth-

Mythra watches Minoth as discreetly as possible. She likes looking at him while he’s sparring; he’s light on his feet, but there’s power in his movements, too. Whether he’s using his gun-knives or his fists, he’s beautiful. Mythra admires the control that he has, the precision to his fighting. They’re almost night and day in that regard. Minoth possesses infinite control, while Mythra is stuck thrashing around blindly, hoping something will connect.

 

That’s all it is. Admiration. Nothing deeper than that.

 

Her core crystal buzzes to life to helpfully correct the inaccuracies in her train of thought. _Increased heart rate, momentary inability to breathe, and distraction involving another person are likely to be caused by infatuation,_ it chimes.

 

Mythra firmly tears her eyes away from Minoth. She is not in love. She can’t be.

 

She’s a weapon, after all - she doesn’t have human emotions.

 

Minoth might, though. The plays he writes are bursting full with them, with drama and romance and intrigue. The others all gather around excitedly when he announces that he’s finished a manuscript; depending on how tired they are from the day’s work, they’ll either sit around the fire as Minoth performs by himself (usually doing voices, but that turns anything into a comedy) or he’ll assign parts to each of them and let them read it aloud together.

 

It’s one of those nights when he assigns Mythra the role of a woman awaiting the return of her husband from war. It’s a classic story, but Minoth puts a twist on it where the woman ventures out to find and rescue him from a prisoner of war camp. Mythra likes the character.

 

After the performance, he commends her for her acting skill. She has no idea what to say.

 

Luckily, Minoth is good at talking. It’s not that he’s overly chatty, he just knows how to keep a conversation going, even when his partner is utterly incompetent at it.

 

“Did you think it was alright?” he asks, still making edits to the manuscript even though he’d said it was finished just hours earlier.

 

“It was great, as usual,” Mythra replies. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I can’t help but worry.” He stares hard at the paper, looking contemplative and frustrated at the same time. “I try to write a mix of what I know and what I don’t know. For this play, I included war, which I’ve experienced plenty of, and romance, which I haven’t experienced at all. Do you think it blended well?”

 

Mythra closes her hands into fists, then forces herself to relax, only to tense up _again_ when Minoth hums as he scratches out another line. “Yeah,” is all she can manage to say.

 

“How can you tell, though? Have you ever been in love?”

 

Mythra looks at him. He’s still staring at the manuscript, completely preoccupied with it. The question is purely casual. He isn’t planning on confessing or anything. And he isn’t judging her, either. He’s just keeping the conversation going.

 

“I wouldn’t know if I had been in… well, you know,” Mythra says, willing her heart to stop beating so loudly lest he hear it, "but I think your play captured it pretty well.”

 

His eyes meet her’s. “That’s a relief to hear. Thank you.”

 

Those two little words sort of make her want to kiss him. They also sort of make her want to die. She has no idea how she’s going to survive fighting beside him until they defeat Malos.


End file.
